drasfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunger Games
May the odds be ever in your favor. Chapter 1: District One District One, Home of our luxuries and finest furnitures and people. We have very rich people here, who are always willing to join the games. Will one of them win it this year? It's a dark day in the small town of District One. This small town is referred to as Cherry street. It's also where the district tributes are chosen. In a small suburban home, Cerulean, a boy who has been waiting his entire life to get into the games, dresses in a fantastic tuxedo. His black hair smoothes back behind him, and his green eyes make him look fantastic. The stylists will be proud if he's chosen. His parents walk up behind him. He's standing in front of a fireplace, cooling off from the winter breeze. "It's almost time Ceru." His mom says to him. "Great." He walks up to her. "Are you sure about volounteering? Do you want to do this?" His mother asks. "Positive. I know I can win this, Mother." Cerulean says to her, in a cocky tone. "It's a life or death situation, sweetheart. You're only fifteen. Do you think you have what it takes?" His dad asks. "Yes! Now come on!" Cerulean leads his parents outside, and into a small area where people are beginning to meet. In a big towering complex of homes, a girl, Katrina, stands by a mirror, straighting out her black hair. She's shaking. She's fifteen as well, and just as nervous. She's in a blue puffy dress, and she's preparing for the reaping in her district. "Honey, it's time to go." Her mother says. Katrina jumps, shaken. She's terrified. Unlike everyone else, she doesn't want this at all. She wants to hurry and turn nineteen and escape from this. Her mother walks her out of the complex, and they go into the area where a stage has been built. A large glass bowl has been placed on two pillars on each side of the stage. A man walks up to the stage. He's wearing a brown suit. He stands in front of the district one tributes, and smiles. Katrina and Cerulean stand on opposite sides of the area. One is joyful, one is scared as can be. "Welcome, welcome, every child and adult from the districts of Panem! We are here on the special occasion to find two tributes, one young man and woman, to fight to the death in the 100th anual Hunger Games. And this year, we must find two special tributes, since this is a Quarter Quell. This year's change will be announced on live Television once the games begin. And trust me, it's a big one. Anyway-- Let's get to picking our tributes for the Hunger Games!" The man says. He walks over to a glass ball, and draws one slip of paper from it. He walks back over to the microphone, and reads the name aloud. "John Sancroman!" He reads. A tall boy walks up to the stage with confidence. "Are there any volounteers willing to take his place?" The man asks before they set John back. "Me! Me!" Cerulean suddenly shouts. He runs forward in a hurry. "...Very well! John, buddy, go back down." The man announces. Cerulean walks up to the stage. "What is your name?" The man asks. "Cerulean Richiee." He says into the microphone. "Very good sport! Let's give a hand to him!" The man cheers, and the crowd claps. The man moves Cerulean aside, and goes to another bowl and pulls out another name. A female name. Katrina sits, terrified. "The final tribute is..." The man begins. "Katrina Rackishire!" Katrina begins to cry. She quickly stops herself and makes her way up to the stage in shock. "Are there any volounteers for this fine young lady?" The man asks. The women in the square laugh. Nobody dares to step up. They want her to suffer. "No? Well then, ladies and gentlemen, our two tributes of District One! Cerulean and Katrina!" The man announces. Chapter 2: District Two Masonry, the finest type there is. District two is in charge of the most delicate things. It builds and fortifies our nation's cities. Seventeen year old Trey straightens his tie in front of a mirror. He's over confident right now. He's in a handsome tuxedo with a red flower posted on his shoulder. He's got sleek blonde hair that runs to his back. He turns and spots his girlfriend, Fan, preparing as well. "It'd be amazing if we both got in." Fan says. Her blue eyes bring out her violet hair, and her purple dress brings her beauty out. She has a sweet voice, and looks....gothic, a bit. Her long hair flows in front of one of her eyes. "It wouldn't be amazing at all. You'd have to kill me." Trey holds her as she stands up. They both touch foreheads. "Not if we rebel." She winks and kisses him. "Doing that would only make things worse." Trey says. "How so?" She asks. "You know how so. Hopefully someone will volunteer in your place." Trey says. "What? Why are you even gonna' volunteer anyway?" Fan asks. "It's my time to shine." Trey winks. They walk out onto a town square. A large stage is presented in front of them. Trey and Fan both check in, and go to opposite sides of the square. A handsomely dressed man steps onto the stage. "I do believe we can skip this dreaded monologue, can't we?" The man smiles. He grabs onto the microphone. "We shall pick our district tributes in just a moment." He says. He walks over to a glass bowl labeled, "Boys." And pulls out a name from a paper slip. He walks back over, and reads it into the microphone. "Trey Callabone?" The man asks into the microphone. The crowd cheers. He calmly walks up to the stand and nods. The man then goes over and draws the next female. Trey, hoping it's not Fan, is crushed. "Fanathra Yel?" The man asks. Fan walks up calmly. The crowd doesn't cheer. Everyone knows about their relationship. "...Fan...." Trey gawks. She smiles faintly and bows. "Any volunteers?" The man asks. Nobody dares to step forward. This is too good a setup. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Trey and Fanathra!" The man cheers. Chapter 3: District 3